


A Little Slice of Heaven

by Dashboardjuliet (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also I just really like mercy, seems to be my speciality, slice of life yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dashboardjuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things that Angela Ziegler would take advantage of.  Choosing to live simply and avoid the limelight that she could have embraced, she makes the decision to join Overwatch and throw her humble little life in a tailspin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a slice of life, looking at my newest favorite, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler. Get ready for a ton of these. I have a head canon that despite Angela being friendly and warm, she sucks as first impressions and trying to make friends from her end. She got a quirky sense of humor that usually falls flat. I really love her.

     There are few luxuries that Angela would take advantage of.  Despite being in a position that allowed for her to take advantage of them, she continued to choose to be humble and meager.  When the hospital had offered her a higher position (with a ridiculously higher wage), she had politely declined.  When they offered her a new lab space and all the accommodations that accompanied it, she turned them down due to the overwhelming cost, despite the hospital boards willingness to pay for it all.

     She was fine with the way things were.  Working in the shared labs was fine with her, she enjoyed the companionship that working with others provided.  Her position suited her, and the pay was more than enough to support one person.  She lived in comfort and that was enough for her.  Each day ended with Angela feeling content and pleased with her life.  

     But when Overwatch came to her, sending their poster boys to lure her in, she struggled with saying no.  Jack Morrison, with his soft midwest American accent, and Gabriel Reyes with his steady gaze, did the job they had been sent to do perfectly.  There was a part of her that wanted to say yes immediately, to leave behind all the friends and relationships that she had built in the hospital and embrace the bigger picture of all that she could do with the resources Overwatch could provide.  Despite the urge to agree to their deal, Angela was smart, smart enough to know when she was being led into a path that others wanted her to follow.  Overwatch had sent their best for a reason, and that reason made Angela pause.  So like every other opportunity that had been presented to her to rise through the ranks, she politely declined.  Morrison's mask of ease and confidence broke for a moment, but it was back up in a flash.  Reyes expression never changed.  They say their goodbyes, wish her the best of luck with her research, and leave.

     That night, she goes home like she does every night.  Changes out of her scrubs and coat and into her civvies, an oversized orange sweater and leggings, and heads home to her small quiet two bedroom apartment where she lives with her one constant companion, Moppel.

     Sleep comes difficultly that night, unlike normal night, and when she wakes in the morning there are bags under her eyes and exhaustion speed from her bones.  She goes to work, but it isn't the same.  She speaks to no one unless she needs to, consumed by the prospect that had been presented to her the day before.  Had she turned them down too quickly?  Overlooked how much good she could do despite working for an organization that had made their name through war?  When she goes home at the end of the day, head filled with questions that she can't seem to figure out an answer for, Angela makes a simple decision to disrupt her normally quiet and meager lifestyle.

     She accepts.

* * *

     She hadn't expected her life to change so drastically when she said yes to Overwatch.  She was still in her home country, still able to speak her native tongue.  Many things had stayed the same, but more than she had originally guessed has changed.

     The first thing that stands in stark contrast to what she is used to is the fact that she feels...alone.  With an organization as large as Overwatch, she had expected companionship to be a given, camaraderie to be found in every workspace.  There was, in some areas, Angela had noticed.  The strike team appeared the closest, almost like siblings.  The agents were close too, and Angela accounted it to hours they had spent together.  Her team, however, felt the farthest from a team.

     Perhaps it was because she was new.  Only a week under her belt, still unknown by the few recluse members that chose to spend their time hidden in their labs. Maybe she hadn't been trying hard enough to build those friendships she wanted.  Angela thought she was being friendly, but the clash of cultures had made her few attempts come off as awkward, failing to pass the cultural barriers.  Maybe it was just because of her position.  Either way, she was greeted with silence when she entered her lab, and it stayed that way till she disappeared into her office.  She didn't consider herself a social butterfly, but she enjoyed to work with those she considered friends, not strangers.

     Silence, it seemed, was the only thing that accepted her companionship.  Welcomed it even.  It was what greeted her when she retired to her on site apartment, a modern one bedroom quarters with a small kitchen, sparsely decorated since she had had little opportunity to unpack.  If it had been an option, she would have brought Moppel with her to keep the silence away.  Sadly, pets it seemed, were not allowed on site, so her dear overweight maine coon that had been her constant companion for over six years had been sent to live with her aunt.

     Her days repeated over and over, following the same monotonous pattern, and slowly she grew to detest it, an emotion she thought herself incapable of expressing.  It was exhausting, getting up every day and wishing she could be back at the hospital.  At least there she was happy to do the same thing over and over again.

     In almost the exact opposite way of how she had decided to join Overwatch, she was now deciding how to leave it.  Or trying, at least.  Leaving something she had started was never an easy feat, simply because it wasn't part of her personality.  She saw things through till the end.  Yet there she was, sitting at her desk staring at a blank computer document that was destined to be her letter of resignation.  Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, ready to start typing.

     A knock at her door halted any progress she was about to make.  Pushing away from her desk, Angela stood from her chair and made for the door, popping up onto her toes to peer through the peephole.  What she had expected was a medical personnel telling her she was needed for an emergency of some sort, something which happened more frequently than she would have liked.  Instead, she found a gorilla.

     Quickly unlocking the door, Angela opened it and greeted him with a smile.

     "Winston, how nice of you to drop by. How can I help you?" Leaning against the door, she was ready for a multitude of reasons as to why she might be needed.

     "Doctor Ziegler, I hope I wasn't interrupting you." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke, pushing them up from the fallen position on his nose.  Thinking about the blank document on her computer, Angela shook her head.

     "Nothing that can't wait for another day.  Now what was it you said you needed?"

     "Ah, I hadn't.  A few of us, Lena and myself and others, are setting up to watch a film in the commons and Lena sent me to invite you to join us."

     "I..." Angela stuttered, surprised at the sudden invitation that came from almost nowhere.  "I would love to join you.  Lead the way."  Stepping out into the hallway, she pulled her door shut behind her.

     "Wonderful!  Lena will be pleased." He turned as he spoke, heading down the hallway towards the commons where she could already hear the noise of a gathering.

     With a soft smile on her lips, Angela followed.

 


End file.
